Grimmjow's New Years Surprise
by One tailed Shukaku
Summary: Grimmjow is picked to go to the Living World for a while to study human traditions for a certain time of year. He encounters Ichigo on the first day and plays the new guy perfectly. Grimmjow decides to mess with the teen... and gets a surpise. GrimmIchi
1. Chapter 1

shukaku: Okay, since people seemed to like my HichiIchi one-shot, I decided to step up and do a GrimmIchi two-shot! The second chapter will be out later tonight, since it's New Years Eve and all and I plan on changing gears for the New Year! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Grimmjow snarled to himself as he stalked out of the throne room, his hands balled into fists in his pockets.

"Fucking, stupid ass shinigami!" He growled lowly as he slammed to door to his room. "Why doesn't he make his stupid lapdog Ulquiorra go?!" He punched the wall angrily as he remembered the meeting that had occurred only moments ago.

**Flashback**

_'What?!' Grimmjow roared furiously, standing so abruptly that his chair was knocked over._

_'Is there a problem, Grimmjow?' Aizen asked an amused smile on his face._

_'Fucking hell yes there is!' He snarled slamming his fist down on the table. 'Why do I have to go to the fucking Living World? Send Ulquiorra instead!' He whipped his head around to glare at the mentioned Espada sitting not four chairs from him._

_'I specifically chose you for this mission, Grimmjow, because you are the only one I trust to complete it.' The Sexta snorted at this, Aizen never trusted him with anything. 'You leave in one hour. You are dismissed,' All of the Espada got up and walked off, keeping their distance from Grimmjow who looked ready to kill anyone who got near him._

**End Flashback**

The Sexta growled again and went to sit down, only to have someone knock on his door. He groaned and walked over, opening it only slightly to reveal the person who had disturbed him.

"What the hell do you want, fox-face?" He hissed at Gin.

"I jus' came ta tell ya ta start gettin' ready ta leave," He replied, smiling as always. "Ya might wanna bundle up, Grimmy-kun," He jumped back as the Sexta opened the door fully and swung at him.

"Get the fuck away from me!" He snarled menacingly. "And don't call me that!"

"But it's so fun ta call ya tha'," He snickered. "Jus' get ready, Grimmjow, you'll be meetin' wit someone ta get a gigai fer yer stay." The Sexta snorted and slammed his door, muttering under his breath as he packed a duffle bag for himself.

XxXxXx

Grimmjow stepped out of the garganta to find himself in a dark shop of sorts and the scent inside immediately made his recoil. It reeked of shinigami! Though one scent was very recent... and it was a scent he craved every time he came to the Living World. Kurosaki Ichigo... that boy still owed him a rematch.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," Grimmjow spun around, narrowing his eyes at the blonde man who currently had his hand on his green and white hat.

"Are you the guy I'm supposed to meet?" He growled earning a nod.

"If you'll follow me, I'll get a gigai for you," The man turned and slipped through a door, motioning for Grimmjow to follow him. The Espada rolled his eyes and followed him, smirking slightly as he thought of all the trouble he could cause for Ichigo while he was in town. "Oh, my name is Kisuke Urahara; forgive me for not introducing myself before." He told the Sexta.

"Whatever, I'm sure you already know who I am so I'm not going to bother introducing myself." He snorted then. Urahara chuckled and shifted through the various boxes of items he had stocked in the back of the shop.

"Ah, here it is!" Grimmjow jumped when the man exclaimed this rather loudly.

"What the hell is it?" He asked, eyeing the strange device warily.

"Oh this?" He held it up. "It's a body scanner," He puffed his chest out proudly. Grimmjow took a nervous step back at this; he did not like the idea of being scanned. "Don't worry about it, this is just so I can get your body structure and muscle mass correct when I make your gigai." Grimmjow relaxed and set his duffle bag down. "Please, remove your jacket," The Sexta immediately got defensive. "I can't accurately scan your body with clothes on," He explained.

"Whatever," He mumbled, removing his jacket. Urahara turned the device on and faced Grimmjow, pointing the thing a little above his head. He pressed a button and a blue light emitted from it; once this happened Urahara slowly lowered it to scan the Espada's face and upper body. He had Grimmjow turn around and repeated the process, giving a heavy sigh when he finished.

"I hate to say it but you have to remove your pants and sandals," The Sexta's eyes bulged to the point that Urahara thought they would pop out. The Espada growled at him but complied, urging him to hurry so he could redress. Urahara scanned him quickly and Grimmjow pulled his clothes back on with a soft warning growl aimed at the blonde man. "I'll have your gigai ready shortly! Until then, relax and have some tea," He had the Espada sit down and almost immediately Tessai appeared and set a hot cup of tea before him. Grimmjow kinda liked this, he was being served and not the other way around; he could get used to this kind of treatment. He relaxed and looked around, noting that the place was a bit bare and boring, nothing special about it. Grimmjow sipped his tea and sighed, it was nice but he couldn't understand why the air seemed so cold.

Grimmjow leaned back on his hands and sighed, he just wanted this ridiculous mission to be over with. He didn't even know why Aizen had chosen him to begin with! He was supposed to learn human traditions for this certain time of year, whatever the hell that meant.

"Your gigai is ready!" Urahara practically sang, shaking the Espada from his thoughts. Grimmjow looked to see the shinigami dragging a lifeless body into the room. Its eyes were closed but the signature blue markings remained under them and his tell-tale mask fragment was gone, as he was sure his Hollow hole was. The body was dressed in a fitting black dress shirt and tight jeans and a pair of glossy new dress shoes. "And here's your complimentary Soul Candy holder," He handed Grimmjow the candy dispenser and stepped back. "Go ahead, try it on," Grimmjow sighed and moved towards the gigai. He struggled momentarily as he tried to figure it out and finally slipped inside of the thing. He opened his eyes and groaned, the gigai was so damn stiff!

"Thanks," Grimmjow grumbled as he rolled his shoulders. Urahara handed him a soft, black jacket lined with fur and grinned.

"It's a bit chilly out today, you might want this," He told the Espada. "I'm sure living arrangements have already been made for you, correct?"

"Yeah, that fox-faced bastard thought of pretty much every fucking thing. I swear he think's I'm gonna be here a year with how much preparation he made for this damn mission!"

"You have to be prepared for every possible outcome," Urahara laughed. Grimmjow snorted and pulled a piece of paper from his duffle bag. He grudgingly walked outside after pulling the jacket on and glanced at the paper, which Gin had written directions on. He snorted and took off; searching for the place he was going to be staying for the duration of the mission.

XxXxXx

Grimmjow finally found the apartment complex and went to the front desk.

"A friend of mine rented a place here for me, can I have the keys?" He used the word friend very loosely as he spoke to the man.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, I presume?" He shifted his glasses as he went about looking for the apartment keys.

"Yeah, that's me," He grinned wickedly. The man handed him the keys a moment later and had Grimmjow sign his name.

"You're apartment number six, it's to your right," The Sexta had to stop himself from laughing. Damn fox faced bastard knew how to please him alright. He stalked off and pushed the keys in, unlocking the door and stepping inside his new living area for the time being. He whistled as he looked around, it was bigger on the inside than he had first expected it to be. He set the duffle bag down in what he figured was the living room and walked around, getting a feel for where everything was. He made his way into the kitchen where he found a marble countertop with bar stools, a refrigerator with a built in freezer, a stove, an oven and a microwave. He found a note sitting on the old fashioned wooden table for two and snatched it up to read it.

_'Grimmjow, I got most of yer things fer ya already so ya don' have ta spend too much on th' first day,' _Grimmjow rolled his eyes at this. Gin wrote the same way he talked. _'Th' only thing ya need ta get fer yerself is food. Have a nice time!' _The Sexta balled the note up and tossed it in the trash can. He sauntered into the bedroom and whistled, Gin had gotten him a king sized bed with blue covers the shade of his own eyes and a gothic 6 was printed onto one of the larger pillows. The connection bathroom had a large, hot tub bath and a separate, glass encased shower and marble sinks. The closet had a lot of space but Grimmjow would never actually use it all, he didn't have or need that many clothes. He went back into the living room and flopped down on the couch with a yawn; he was still adjusting to the gigai and was tired.

_'Actually, I got a better idea,' _He thought with a smirk. _'Time to do a little exploring,' _He jumped off the couch and headed for the door. He thought twice and hid Pantera in his room under the bed and grabbed up the keys, locking the door on his way out. Grimmjow prowled the streets of Karakura Town aimlessly, his hands buried deep in the jacket pockets as he walked. He took note of where certain places were and stopped in a park full of small children. He sat down on a bunch and watched the little runts run about, laughing and shouting loudly. He muttered to himself and closed his eyes, trying to block out the sounds when something struck his shin. He refrained from swearing aloud and sat up straight, his eyes snapping open to see who or what had struck him. It turned out to be an odd colored black and white ball... Grimmjow remembered being told about something like that... A soccer ball if he remembered correctly.

"Hey, sorry about that! Can we have our ball back?" Grimmjow looked up to see a girl with short black hair a few feet in front of him. She was panting which obviously meant she had been running for quite some time.

"Yeah, here," The Sexta gave the ball a light kick and she caught it under her foot.

"Thanks mister!" She dribbled the ball away back to the soccer field and restarted the game eagerly. A slow smile worked its way over Grimmjow's face, that girl had Ichigo's scent on her and she had slight reiatsu. He had been told that Ichigo had two little sisters and that one of them could see the spirits of the dead, the one with the black hair that is.

_'Kurosaki Karin,' _He thought with a smirk. _'You're my new link to Berry boy,' _He closed his eyes again and kept his focus on Karin's faint reiatsu, tracking her movements in case she decided to leave. It was around lunch time when he felt a familiar presence approaching the park and his eyes shot open to scan the area. He smirked and pulled the hood over his head, shifting his position to bow his head and read the paper which had been left on the bench about an hour ago.

"Hey, Karin, Yuzu is making lunch!" Grimmjow's smirk widened when he heard that voice call out to the girl.

"Alright I'll be there in a minute!" She called back to him. There was still a minute left of the game and so far, Karin's team was winning. Grimmjow watched the young Kurosaki girl dodge around the opposing players and run towards the goal. She brought her leg back and kicked as hard as she could, with the ball curving and then flying into the goal. The poor kid acting as a goalie never had the chance to try and block it. Karin quickly grabbed the soccer ball and ran towards her brother who was standing a few feet to the right of the bench Grimmjow was currently sitting on. The Sexta grinned, he couldn't sense his reiatsu, that pervert of a shop keeper sure knew how to make gigai's.

"Ready to go?" The girl nodded and they began to walk away. Grimmjow waited a good few minutes before standing and walking in the direction Karin and Ichigo had gone in. He stayed a couple of feet behind the pair the whole time that smirk never leaving his face as he followed them. He made sure to make mental notes of his surrounds and such so he could find his way to the Kurosaki household if he ever needed to in the future. He stopped around at the corner that he had seen the siblings round and looked up, smirking when he saw the sign for Kurosaki Clinic. His job was done for now, he could go home. He turned to leave but obviously, Ichigo had other plans.

"Why were you following us?" He demanded, his brows furrowed together in anger. Grimmjow turned to face him, his eyes hidden by the fur lined hood of his coat.

"I thought you might know the way to the store," He shrugged, deciding to play up his part as the new guy in town. "I'm new here and I don't really know my way around yet," It was half true.

"You could have asked earlier in the park," Ichigo eyed the man skeptically. He sounded familiar but he had no way of telling since he refused to show his face.

"I thought you were in a hurry so I didn't want to ask," He shrugged again.

"Well, I'm in no hurry so I could show you the way," He finally sighed.

"Ichi-nii, are you coming in to eat?" Yuzu called from the door.

"No, but save me some food. I'm gonna help this guy find his way around," He pointed to Grimmjow.

"Oh okay," Yuzu shut the door with a smile then. Ichigo motioned for the Espada to follow him, unaware of who it actually was.

"Hey, kid, what's with all the decorations around here?" Grimmjow asked, remembering his real mission.

"Christmas was a few days ago," He told him.

"What's Christmas?" Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks and looked back, this completely shocked look on his face.

"You don't know what Christmas is?" The Sexta shook his head. How the fuck would he know anything about human holidays? "It's a holiday that celebrates gift giving and all that crap. You get together with the family and have a good time eating, drinking, whatever you want really. It's celebrated on the 25th of December," Grimmjow nodded as he took in this new information. "New Years is coming up shortly," He looked at the Sexta who cocked his head in a 'what is that' way. Ichigo sighed and continued walking as he explained New Years. Grimmjow kept asking various questions about everything that came to mind and vaguely wondered if he was annoying the teen with all his questions. "Here's the store," He finally said, interrupting the Sexta before he could ask another question.

"Thanks, kid," Grimmjow grunted. "Ya mind helping with one last thing?" Ichigo held back a groan at this.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Like I said before, I'm new here so I don't know what I should get for food. A friend of mine set up my apartment for me but forgot to stock up on food." Grimmjow was getting a kick out of making the teen help him.

"Fine," He muttered and entered the store with the grinning Espada. Ichigo had a cute blush on his face as he walked with the mysterious man, everyone kept looking at them and giggling; others were kind of scared and didn't know what to think of them. "You could take that stupid hood off you know," He bit out. "It's freaking some of these people out."

"I don't care, I like having this on," He frowned at the teen. Ichigo sighed and shook his head as he continued to shop for food, occasionally debating about what he should buy for his apartment.

"Lead the way," Ichigo growled when they had finished. Grimmjow smirked as he carried a couple of the bags along with the teen and led him to his apartment complex. Ichigo nearly dropped the bags he was carrying when he saw where the man was living, that certain complex was not a cheap place to live in.

"Hey, come on!" Grimmjow called from the door, looking annoyed. The Vizard shook his head and hurried after him, looking around as he was led inside. Grimmjow set the grocery bags down and dug around for the keys, hoping that the teen didn't look at the number or anything. He shoved the door open, grabbed the bags up and went inside, grunting for Ichigo to shut the door once he was inside.

"Nice place your friend set you up with," Ichigo whistled setting the bags on the counter. "It's big enough for a couple people to live here. You here by yourself?"

"Yeah, but I make enough of a mess to make up for the lack of people." He chuckled to himself. Ichigo helped put the food items away and then went to explore the large living space that the man had gotten. Grimmjow froze, he'd left Pantera in his room, under the bed and his duffle bag was still sitting in the living room. Thinking fast, the Sexta followed Ichigo, giving a soft sigh of relief when he found the boy looking around at everything else; not is bed. Grimmjow thought about the pillows and went over, grabbing the large one with a 6 on it and burying it beneath the other pillows.

"You have a huge closet," Ichigo commented. "The bath and shower each could hold two or more people," Grimmjow had to suppress a smirk as a rather dirty thought passed through his mind. "What's your name anyway?" Shit! Not good, not good at all...

"Mizuhara Hayato, but I go by Kade," He told him quickly.

"The name is Kurosaki Ichigo, it's nice to meet you," He stuck his hand out and they shook hands. Kade dropped his hand to his side and watched Ichigo move around again. "You can take that off you know, we aren't outside anymore," He commented in a low voice. The Sexta swore under his breath and sighed, defeated. He brought both hands up and slowly pulled the hood back, loving the way the teen's eyes widened when his face was revealed. "You... You can't be...." He could hardly breathe now. This man, Kade, looked so much like Grimmjow that if it hadn't been for the fact that he didn't have a mask fragment or Hollow hole, he would have attacked him.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," He huffed. "Ya mind not staring? It's bothering me," Ichigo blinked and looked away, a light blush on his face.

"Sorry 'bout that," He mumbled. "Its just that you look like this guy... an enemy of mine... it kinda freaked me out for a minute." He laughed nervously. Ichigo looked up and yelped, jumping back when he found Kade right in front of him. The larger male smirked and slammed both hands against the wall behind the teen, effectively trapping him. "What the hell?!" Ichigo shouted angrily at the man.

"What would you do if I was that person, your enemy?" He grinned down at him. Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he balled his hands into fists, delighting the Espada.

"I would fight and kill you where you stand!" He hissed making the man laugh loudly in his face.

"Tough words coming from a scrawny kid," He snorted.

"I am not scrawny!" Ichigo shouted defensively.

"I'm just joking, kid," Grimmjow laughed. "And I said 'if', I never said anything else," Ichigo blushed again.

"Stop calling me 'kid', I gave you my name," He said bitterly.

"Whatever you say, _Ichi-nii_," He teased the boy. The teen growled at him then, not liking being called that by anyone other than his sisters.

"I don't know you that well you bastard!" He snapped at the grinning man. Grimmjow bent down so he was eye level with Ichigo and smirked at how angry he looked. The Vizard growled at how close he was and brought his fist back to punch him. Grimmjow jerked back and caught his fist deftly before it could even make contact.

"Nice try," He smirked wildly. In one swift move, he twisted Ichigo's arm and pressed his face into the way, yanking his arm up until he cried out in pain. "So you can hold your own," He mused. "We'll have to have a nice little friendly fight sometime," Ichigo relaxed in the mans grip and he let go.

"Yeah, we should," He agreed hesitantly as he turned around to face him. "If you ever need any help, you know where to find me," He blushed then. "Stalker..." He muttered under his breath. Grimmjow ignored the comment and shoved his hands in his pockets, sighing heavily.

"You can leave now if you want to," He muttered, now wanting to be left alone. Ichigo nodded and said a quick good-bye before hurrying out of the apartment. Grimmjow moved to the window and pushed the curtains aside to watch as the strawberry teen hurried away from the complex.

"Nice save, Grimmjow," The Sexta stiffened and growled at the new arrival.

"What the fuck do you want?" He snarled, dropping his human facade instantly.

"Oh, how rude," He chuckled. Grimmjow glared at the silver haired shinigami and gave him the birdie. "How are ya settlin'?"

"Just fine," He grunted.

"Everythin' ta yer likin' I would hope," Gin smiled knowing the Sexta enjoyed his living arrangements.

"You kidding me? I fucking love it," He grinned wildly again. "I guess you can do something's right when you want to."

"Glad ya like it, Grimmy," He chuckled earning a growl. "Jus' remember ta write up a report fer Aizen-taichou later, I'll be back fer it then."

"Why do I need to write one up now? It's only the first day," He scowled at him.

"I'm jus' kiddin' wit' ya," He grinned. "Have fun an' remember ta complete th' mission," A garganta opened then. "Oh, an' play nice wit' th' ryoka boy," That was all he said before disappearing. Grimmjow frowned and went out into the kitchen to get something to eat. Grimmjow ate and lay out on the couch, lazily flipping through the channels until he became bored and fell asleep. He was going to have fun messing with Ichigo over the next month or so…

* * *

shukaku: If I made any spelling errors tell me, my laptop does not have microsoft word installed on it and the program I use to type doesn't have spell check. I had to transfer this to the home computer to fix anything I could find, so please tell me. Anyway, stay tuned for the last chapter of this two-shot! Plz R&R

A/N: Grimmjow's fake cover up name was given to me by my friend on my kai crazy account! Love ya, kage-chan!


	2. Chapter 2

shukaku: Again excuse any spelling errors, I can't catch them all. Sorry this is so late, it should have been up last night but I kept getting distracted and I had to go get my sister at midnight. Then I fell asleep after I finished typing it... Anway enjoy the yumminess of my first GrimmIchi!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Grimmjow sighed as he dried his hair and walked out into his bedroom. He'd had a few run-ins with Ichigo over the past few days and each time he asked him non-stop questions about various holidays. He was fairly sure the Vizard was annoyed with him but the teen never let it show, which in itself annoyed Grimmjow. From what he gathered, today was what humans called New Years Eve, the night before the start of the New Year.

_'Guess I should go mess with him a bit,' _He thought with a smirk. The Sexta moved to the dresser and pulled out his new favorite outfit; the one he'd gotten with his gigai. He pulled it on, went back into the bathroom, styled his hair and brushed his teeth. He locked up the apartment on his way out and slipped his new cell phone from his pocket before leaving the actual complex. He flipped it open and hit speed dial, putting the thing to his ear as it began to ring.

_"Hello?" _He heard Ichigo's voice on the other end and grinned.

"It's me, Kade," He replied casually.

_"What is it?" _He sighed tiredly.

"You wanna hang out or something? I've got nothing better to do today and it's not like I have anyone to spend the day with."

_"Sure but I have one condition," _He sounded serious... Perfect.

"Yeah, and what would that be?"

_"Absolutely no questions about the holidays, got it?" _

"I got ya," He sighed. "Where should I meet you?"

_"At the park, I'll be there shortly. See ya," _With that he hung up. Grimmjow shut his cell phone, put it in his back pocket and began to walk, a huge grin on his face. Oh, he was going to make Ichigo's day a living hell...

XxXxXx

Ichigo sighed as he walked through the outdoor mall with Kade.

"Why is everyone so damn excited?" Kade growled in annoyance.

"Because, it's almost a new year," Ichigo sighed. "It's a time for people to think about what they did this year and make a change to do things better the next year. It's called having a New Year Resolution."

"What's yours?" Kade asked him curiously.

"It's not something you need to know," Ichigo grinned. Kade grinned back at him and his stomach suddenly growled. Ichigo made a face and then burst out laughing earning a smack across the head from the flushed man. "Let's get some lunch," He said once he calmed down. Kade only growled and followed the teen. They found a place easily and ordered their food, both sighing in delight when it was served to them.

"Thanks for lunch, Ichigo," Kade snickered when said teen was stuck to foot the bill. The Vizard grumbled to himself as he paid, glaring at Kade when he had done so. The pair got up and left, with Kade grinning like a fool at the now brooding teenager. "Now what should we do?"

"There isn't much else we can do, Kade," Ichigo sighed. "On New Years Eve, you usually spend the day with your family."

"Doing what exactly?"

"Talking, playing games, watching TV, things like that," He looked up at Kade. "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't ask any questions today?"

"Sorry but I am naturally curious," He smirked at him. Ichigo glared and they continued walking, occasionally going into shops to look and buy, but only small items. It was probably around four in the afternoon when Ichigo decided they should head home. "How about you come over tonight and we'll celebrate the New Year?" Kade suggested before Ichigo opened the door to his house.

"Sure, I'll see if I can get out," For some reason, Ichigo felt like he was going to be sneaking out to meet an illicit lover. The thought itself made him blush and he hurried inside to avoid any teasing from Kade. The blue haired man smirked and walked off, his mind racing as he formulated a plan to trap Ichigo later that night.

XxXxXx

Grimmjow sighed as he went about preparing everything, he wasn't about to have Ichigo snooping in his stuff this time around. A knock on the door alerted him that Ichigo had arrived and he hastily shoved his Arrancar uniform in the drawer of the dresser. He hurried to the door and pulled it open, grinning down at Ichigo who glared and shoved by him to get inside.

"I brought some soda since I know all you probably have is sake," He grinned again.

"You know me all too well," He joked, shutting the door. Ichigo set the soda on the kitchen counter and made himself comfortable on the couch, switching the TV on as he did so. He turned it to the news and sighed as Kade went into the kitchen and got a snack for him. He handed the food item to Ichigo and sat down with a sigh. "Do you still think I'm that guy you told me about?" He asked, eyes trained on the television.

"Not really but sometimes I have to wonder about you," He muttered. Kade snorted and drank the now open can of soda he had snagged on his way from the kitchen. The pair was silent for a long time until Kade ever so nicely announced he had to take a piss. Ichigo waited until he was gone to get up and slip into the man's bedroom. His eyes scanned the room but he saw nothing out of the ordinary about it.... that was until he looked at the dresser. Ichigo's eyes were wide as he walked over and pulled the garment free of the drawer; his heart skipped a beat when he finally got a look at it. There was no doubt that the garment he held in his hands belonged to none other than Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the Sexta Espada.

"Nosy little fucker aren't you?" He heard the irritated snarl from behind him and jumped. Ichigo spun around only to have a hand wrap around his throat threateningly and his body shoved up against the wall.

"Gr-Grimmjow....?!" He gasped out, dropping the jacket and grabbing onto the Espada's wrist.

"Yeah, it's me," He growled. "You are so fucking naive, Kurosaki! I can't believe you actually fell for my story!" He tightened his grip on Ichigo's throat, causing the teen to gasp and claw at his arm. Grimmjow hissed at this, he was still in his gigai so that small, futile strike actually hurt.

"Let me go!" Ichigo bit out, desperately trying to free himself from the Sexta's grasp. Grimmjow sneered at him and moved away from the wall, keeping the teen in the air as he closed the door and then threw him to the bed. Ichigo tried to crawl away but Grimmjow caught him, pinning his wrists to his back as he leaned over him to growl in his ear.

"You aren't leaving, shinigami," He growled. "Its New Years Eve and I think we should spend some time together, don't you agree?" He nipped at the teen's throat then, earning a soft gasp. Grimmjow let up a little on Ichigo's wrist and the teen suddenly flipped over, grabbing his shirt and yanking him down into a kiss. The Sexta's eyes widened in shock at this and he pushed away, glaring down at the Vizard. "What the fuck?!"

"You said it yourself, Grimmjow," He panted. "It's New Years Eve and we should spend some time together," The Espada looked into his tea colored orbs and saw pure lust there. Grimmjow smirked and grabbed the collar of Ichigo's shirt, yanking him up so they were face to face.

"Heh, this'll be better than fighting you," He practically purred. "Instead of fighting you to prove I'm the best, I get to dominate you!" The words finally registered in Ichigo's mind and his eyes widened.

"Fuck no!" He cried, trying to shove Grimmjow away. The Sexta pinned his wrists and grinned down at him, a merciless look in his eyes. He bent down and easily captured the struggling teens' lips in a bruising kiss. Ichigo struggled strongly but even in a gigai, Grimmjow was stronger than him and easily prevented any attempts at escape. The Espada grinned and bit down harshly on the Vizards bottom lip, making him gasp and allowing the Sexta to slip his tongue into the sweet cavern. His tongue explored his teeth, the roof of his mouth, everywhere until he met Ichigo's tongue in a duel. Ichigo moaned despite his previous protests and his eyes fluttered as the heated kiss continued.

"Heh, I thought you didn't want this?" Grimmjow smirked when he broke contact with the now panting teen.

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo snapped at him. "I still don't trust you!"

"No, but you trusted Kade," Ichigo pursed his lips. "But he's gone now and I've returned," He attacked the teens throat. The young Vizard gasped and moaned softly as Grimmjow's mouth did sinful things to his neck. He bit down hard enough to draw blood and a yelp from the teen and sucked on the wound none too gently. Ichigo moaned and tried to pull his wrists free only to have Grimmjow dig his nails into the flesh as if to tell him no. The teen panted and moaned as the Sexta continued his assault on his neck. Grimmjow grinned against the tan throat, hardly able to believe that the Vizard was being so submissive to him tonight. The teal haired Espada moved Ichigo's wrists and grasped them in one hand while his other, now free, hand moved down and under the teen's shirt. Grimmjow covered Ichigo's mouth with his own to swallow the groan that erupted from him when his fingers found the sensitive nubs that were his nipples.

"Ah...." Ichigo arched into the Espada when he rolled the nipple between his fingers and tugged, earning a low, sexy moan as well.

"Fuck, Kurosaki, keep making those noises and I'll end up fucking ya into the damn bed!" Grimmjow groaned, his pants becoming tight as he became aroused from the sounds his little captive was making.

"Then do it you bastard!" He snarled back though it was drowned out by another moan. Grimmjow basically tore the teen's shirt off his body, leaving raw red marks where it had rubbed against his skin. Still holding his wrists, the Sexta bent down and licked and nipped down his chest, flicking his tongue over a hard nipple to earn a pleasurable groan from the boy. Grimmjow torturously teased that nipple for what seemed like eternity while his hand pinched and tugged at its sore twin. The Espada grinned and switched hands while his mouth moved to tease his other nipple. Ichigo let out a long moan as he arched into the larger male, his pants were unbearably tight and he was beginning to ache for the Espada's touch on his body.

Grimmjow lifted his head to grin at the flushed and panting teen, his lips stained a faint pink from the blood he'd drawn from his neck before.

"If I let go of your wrists, will you behave?" He asked in a very dark yet very seductive voice that made the teen groan softly. "Answer me, shinigami!"

"Yes!" He moaned and blushed once he realized what he'd done. Grimmjow smirked and released his wrists, his hands immediately trailing down to grasp the teen's hips. Ichigo let his own hands trail over the Sexta's clothed chest, his fingers deftly undoing the buttons as he did so. With a soft growl, he pushed the shirt aside and down to his elbows where Grimmjow removed it by himself. The Espada grinned and grabbed a fistful of orange locks, roughly pulling him up and mashing their mouths together. Ichigo whimpered and gripped his shoulders, his nails biting into the flesh to leave little crescent shaped wounds. With his free hand, Grimmjow grabbed his hip and jerked upward, grinding down on him at the same time to earn a delicious mixed moan of pain and surprise.

The Sexta pulled away from the berry's mouth, released his hair and trailed his lips down to the waistline of his pants. Ichigo jerked at this and his face flushed even more. Grimmjow yanked the button undone with his teeth and teasingly pulled the zipper down the same way, his eyes trained on the teens face. The Espada released the zipper and sat up, tearing the boys pants off of him to reveal his boxers and a nice bulge in the center of it. He grinned and pressed his hand against it, earning a strangled cry and raised hips. He laughed darkly as he undid his own jeans and shimmied out of them.

"What is it, Berry head?" He whispered to him, seeing the obvious need on his face. "There somethin' ya need?"

"F-Fuck you!" He snapped, moaning when the Sexta rolled his hips against him.

"I know, that's what I'm gonna do," He smirked. "But what do ya want, Ichi? I can tell you want something," He slipped his hand down his boxers after trailing his fingertips along the edge for the past minute. Ichigo gasped and arged into him, his arms wrapping under Grimmjow's so his hands could hold his shoulders for support.

"I-I need to...." He could barely finish for Grimmjow had now wrapped his hand around his erect cock.

"You need to what?" He grinned even more as his thumb slid over the tip of Ichigo's member, spreading the pre-cum to slicken it.

"Ah-haa....! I-I need to... hnnn.... cum!" He moaned out as Grimmjow slowly pumped his hand over the inexperienced boy's penis. The Sexta tore off his boxers and slipped out of his own, groaning when his hot member hit the cold air. He pulled Ichigo onto his legs, placed an arm across is stomach and began to pump at a faster tempo, causing the teen to moan and thrust upwards into that sinful hand. "A-AAHHH!" He cried out, his hands clinging to the covers as Grimmjow pumped his hand, squeezing in time to bring him pleasure. He swore when he felt that tightening in his belly and his head began to swim as pure bliss swept through his body. At the last second, Grimmjow bent and swallowed Ichigo whole, giving one hard suck to send him over the edge. "FUCK!!!" Ichigo's whole body arched off the bed as his hips helplessly thrusted upwards into Grimmjow's mouth.

The teen's vision blacked out for a split moment as the pleasure swept through him and his body shook once it passed his breathing heavy and uneven.

"How'd you like your first orgasm, shinigami?" Grimmjow chuckled after milking Ichigo for all he had and swallowing it.

"Kami-sama...." Was all he could manage as he tried to recollect his thoughts. Grimmjow groaned and moved his hand over his own cock, slickening it with pre-cum while Ichigo calmed down. The Sexta grabbed the Vizard under his knee's and spread his legs as he put him flat on his back. Ichigo soon realized what was happening and began to protest but was silenced by a swift kiss.

"Relax, Kurosaki, otherwise this will hurt a lot more than you want it to," He growled, barely containing himself from fucking the poor kid into the bed. Grimmjow pushed his legs back further and pushed the tip of his cock against the teen's puckered entrance.

"Wait!" Grimmjow groaned and glared annoyed at the boy. "Shouldn't you.... you know, prepare me first?"

"Smart boy," The Sexta grinned and released one of his legs. He licked three fingers and without warning, shoved two fingers deep inside him. Ichigo yelped and flinched back, not liking the intrusive feeling of the invading digits. He moaned out as those fingers stretched him and stroked his soft inside. He suddenly saw white and gasped as Grimmjow grinned. A third finger was added and Ichigo bit back a loud cry from the pain, but he knew Grimmjow himself was much bigger than this. He shut his eyes to keep himself from crying and yelped when that certain place was hit again. The Sexta removed his fingers, grabbed his leg again and pushed the tip of his cock to the boys now prepared entrance. Grimmjow gave no warning, he just shoved himself in to the hilt and remained there as the strawberry teen bit back his cries and adjusted to him. "Fuck, you're tight, Ichi!" He growled at him.

"What the hell did you expect you bastard?" He shot back, voice hoarse from the sobs wanting to break free. "I'm a damn virgin!"

"Which makes this all the more fun for me," He gave a sadistic grin. Ichigo was about to retort when Grimmjow pulled back and slammed back in, tearing a loud cry from his lips instead. The Sexta commanded him to grab his legs and he did without protest, wincing when he felt the Espada's rough hands on his hips. Ichigo cried out and moaned as the larger male thrust into him ruthlessly, tearing the walls of flesh and slickening his movements with blood. The teen again saw white when his prostate was hit dead on and this continued for some time, effectively reviving his own dick. Grimmjow grasped it in his hand and pumped it in time with his thrusting though he soon stopped and grasped his hips again. The Sexta leant down and kissed his chest, leaving large red marks in his wake and kissing feverously at his throat.

Ichigo moaned and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as the pressure began to build up in his core again. He felt his climax nearing and let out a sharp cry when Grimmjow bit down on his shoulder. He didn't let go either, he remained attached as he continued thrusting into the moaning teen. Ichigo tossed his head back and cried out but Grimmjow squeezed the base of his cock, stopping him from cumming.

"Say my name, Ichi," He growled, releasing his shoulder. "Do it and you can cum," This was the ultimate humiliation for him; being forced to moan out Grimmjow's name in order to cum.

"Grimm..." His cock was released and a few thrusts later, he came, _screaming _the Espada's name. "GRIMMJOW!!!" He arched into him and tugged at his hair as he came. Grimmjow moaned and thrust even faster, his own climax nearing.

"Fuck....!" He pulled Ichigo's hips back against his own harshly and his nails bit into the perfect skin, drawing blood. "Of fuck, Ichi!" He came hard inside of the young Vizard, his hot seed filling the boy to the brim and leaking out. Ichigo released his legs and Grimmjow collapsed on him, spent and exhausted. He pulled out and laid himself on top of the teen, his breathing heavy against his bloodied neck.

"Get the fuck off of me," Ichigo snarled at him.

"Too tired," Grimmjow grunted. Ichigo sighed and turned his head to look at the digital clock, a slow smile working its way across his face. "Hey, Happy New Year." Grimmjow lifted his head and looked at the clock for himself. It was exactly midnight...

"Yeah, Happy fucking New Year..." He muttered. "Go to sleep," He grabbed Ichigo's body and slipped under the covers with him. "What the hell was your resolution anyway?"

"Nothing exciting," Ichigo blushed.

"It had to do with me, didn't it?" Grimmjow gave a cocky smirk. Ichigo glared but he did not deny it which made the Sexta smirk even more. "I'll tell ya mine, it was to dominate you in any possible way. And it looks like I did.... in bed of all fucking places!"

"Well, then you got yourself a New Years surprise, didn't you?" Ichigo huffed.

"Yeah, now I have myself a sexy berry to fuck whenever I get lonely," Ichigo growled at him and was pulled against the Sexta's solid chest. Realizing he wouldn't be leaving any time soon, Ichigo curled up against his chest and winced from the pain radiating up his spine.

"I so fucking hate you right now," He muttered under his breath.

"That's what you say now," Grimmjow smirked. Ichigo glared warily and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep from exhaustion. Grimmjow followed not long after, content with what he had been able to do. The only thing left was to complete his mission....

XxXxXx

"Your reports are quite insightful, Grimmjow," Aizen remarked when he returned to Hueco Mundo a month later. "As a reward I am extending your stay in the Living World," Grimmjow felt a jolt of excitement through his body but didn't let it show on his face.

"Thank you, Aizen-sama," He bowed and left the room quickly.

"What'd ya do tha' fer?" Gin questioned a knowing look on his face.

"I was interested to see how he would react," Aizen told him. "And since he isn't there on a mission, I can observe what he does during his free time, especially since last month proved to be so interesting with the ryoka boy."

"Ya have a dirty mind, Aizen-taichou," Gin laughed. "I like th' way ya think," He grinned along with Aizen. This would be an interesting few months to say the least.

* * *

shukaku: I think I made Grimm a little OOC near the end along with Ichi.... Anyway, plz R&R and tell me what ya think!


End file.
